warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellowfang/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }}(exiled) }} }} }} |age=Approx. 84 moons (7 years) at death |death=Smoke inhalation |kit=Yellowkit |apprentice=Yellowpaw |warrior=Yellowfang |mca=Yellowfang |queen=Yellowfang |mc=Yellowfang |rogue=Yellowfang |loner=Yellowfang |elder=Yellowfang |starclan resident=Yellowfang |mother=Brightflower |father=Brackenfoot |brothers=Nutwhisker, Mintkit |sisters=Rowanberry, Marigoldkit |formermate=Raggedstar |son=Brokenstar |daughters=Wishkit, Hopekit |mentors=Deerleap, Sagewhisker |apps=Runningnose, Cinderpelt |starclan app=Puddleshine |precededby1=Sagewhisker |succeededby1=Runningnose |position1=ShadowClan Medicine Cat |precededby2=Spottedleaf |succeededby2=Cinderpelt |position2=ThunderClan Medicine Cat |livebooks=''Into the Wild, ''Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''A Dangerous Path, ''The Darkest Hour, Starlight, Sunset, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, River of Fire, Super Editions, Novellas }} Yellowfang is a dark gray she-cat with orange eyes, a broad, flattened face, and matted fur. Yellowfang was a medicine cat of the forest territories. She was born as Yellowkit to Brightflower and Brackenfoot in ShadowClan along with her littermates, Nutkit and Rowankit. She became an apprentice to Deerleap, taking the name of Yellowpaw. After she earned her warrior name, Yellowfang, her supernatural telepathic abilities and natural knowledge for herbs attracted Sagewhisker's attention, and she persuaded Yellowfang to become her apprentice. Despite being a medicine cat, Yellowfang became mates with Raggedpelt in secret and gave birth to Brokenkit, Wishkit, and Hopekit. She decided to surrender her surviving kit, Brokenkit, to the only queen in ShadowClan, Lizardstripe, to maintain her position. After Raggedstar was murdered, her son became ShadowClan's tyrannical leader. Yellowfang was eventually accused of killing her younger siblings, Mintkit and Marigoldkit, and was exiled from ShadowClan. After meeting Firepaw, Yellowfang was taken prisoner by ThunderClan and became their next medicine cat after Spottedleaf was murdered. She took on an apprentice, Cinderpaw. Yellowfang was killed in a fire trying to save her new Clanmates, and she oversaw many prophecies from StarClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Yellowfang, injured and starving after being exiled from ShadowClan, attacks Firepaw on ThunderClan territory. She insists the young apprentice should kill her, but Firepaw takes pity on her and provides her fresh-kill. Yellowfang is taken prisoner, and Firepaw is tasked with taking care of her. At a Gathering, Brokenstar warns the Clans of ShadowClan's former medicine cat who killed some of their kits. When ShadowClan attacks the camp, Spottedleaf, ThunderClan's medicine cat, is killed and Frostfur's kits are missing. The Clan believes Yellowfang committed the crimes, but she actually left to rescue the kits. She recruits her old Clanmates in ShadowClan to drive out Brokenstar and his followers, and Bluestar grants Yellowfang the position of ThunderClan's medicine cat. :After treating Cinderpaw's leg injury, Yellowfang takes Cinderpaw as her apprentice and the two form a close bond. When former members of ShadowClan attack the camp, Yellowfang blinds Brokenstar and reveals to Fireheart that Brokenstar is her son. She asks Bluestar to take Brokenstar as a prisoner but later convinces him to eat deathberries after Brokentail plots with Tigerclaw against ThunderClan. She discloses the truth about Brokentail's parents, but he refuses to believe her as he dies. :She gives Cinderpaw her full name, Cinderpelt, and rebukes her for lingering on Silverstream's death. During a fire, Yellowfang and Fireheart go back to the camp to rescue Patchpelt, Halftail, and Bramblekit. Yellowfang is separated from Fireheart, and she drags Halftail to her den. However, both become weak by smoke inhalation and Yellowfang collapses in her den. Fireheart finds her dying, and Yellowfang insists she wished Fireheart was her son instead of Brokentail and apologizes for not living long enough to see him fulfill his destiny. She goes to StarClan and grants Firestar one of his nine lives. ''The New Prophecy :Yellowfang presents Leafpaw a prophecy about how blood will spill blood. Later, Yellowfang, Bluestar and Lionheart comfort Leafpool and vow to be with her through the path few medicine cats have traveled. Power of Three :In StarClan, Yellowfang scolds Jaypaw for using his powers to spy on other medicine cats' dreams, although Jaypaw insists even StarClan cannot do anything to stop him. She senses the eclipse coming, and insists StarClan should tell Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw the "truth". When Hollyleaf reveals the truth about their parentage at a Gathering, Yellowfang attacks Bluestar for withholding the truth for so long. She later provides Jayfeather a crow's feather to give a hint about the identity of his biological father. Omen of the Stars :Frustrated by the lack of progress made by the Three, Yellowfang sends the third cat an omen of the stars. She shares Jayfeather's suspicions of the Dark Forest, so she, Spottedleaf, and Jayfeather go to there to speak to Tigerstar. However, they run into Brokenstar who prevents them from continuing on. Yellowfang argues with Sagewhisker and Fernshade about Russetfur's death, and adamantly insists ThunderClan must stand alone in the coming fight with the Dark Forest to survive. :When Jayfeather wishes to return to the mountains, Yellowfang tries to convince him otherwise by showing how important he is for securing the peace. She also attempts to convince Jayfeather that ThunderClan needs another fully trained medicine cat, possibly hinting at Leafpool. Despite hinting Jayfeather should reveal Cinderheart's past life as Cinderpelt, Yellowfang later admonishes Jayfeather for doing so. :When the medicine cats confront StarClan, Yellowfang continues to insist they must stand alone, but quietens when Whitestorm snaps at her. She argues again at the other later attempt to unify StarClan, but Sunstar silences her. She participates in the battle against the Dark Forest and kills Brokenstar after he murders Ferncloud. She comforts Firestar after Spottedleaf's second death and welcomes Brambleclaw as ThunderClan's new leader. A Vision of Shadows :She praises Alderpaw for finding his voice at the half-moon meetings and urges him to continue to speak out for what he believes in. Yellowfang mentors Puddleshine in his dreams and agrees that ShadowClan should reclaim their land from Darktail. When Needletail criticizes Rowanclaw solely for ShadowClan's downfall, Yellowfang shines a light on Needletail and several other apprentices who joined Darktail. Super Editions :In 'Yellowfang's Secret, Yellowkit is born to Brackenfoot and Brightflower alongside Nutkit and Rowankit. Yellowpaw trains as a warrior with Deerleap as her mentor and grows angry at Sagewhisker when her grandmother, Silverflame, died despite Sagewhisker's treatments. When she becomes a warrior, Yellowfang and Raggedpelt become close despite their arguments as kits. However, during battles, Yellowfang becomes immobilized with pain despite not being injured. Sagewhisker reveals that Yellowfang has the power to feel other's pain, and insists she must become her apprentice. Yellowfang doesn't want to give up her life with Raggedpelt, but eventually agrees and Raggedpelt isn't fond of her decision. However, they agree to be mates in secret. :Yellowfang gives birth to three kits alone in the forest, though her two daughters die shortly after. She names the surviving kit Brokenkit and gives him reluctantly to Lizardstripe to raise. She tells Raggedpelt the truth and he forces her to forget about their son. Despite this, Yellowfang attempts to befriend Brokenkit but he isolates himself after being teased by his foster littermates. Yellowfang also befriends Nightpelt and Cloudpelt, and takes Runningkit as her apprentice after Sagewhisker's death. :When Brokentail becomes deputy, Yellowfang warns Raggedstar of their son's violent nature that would ruin the Clan. Raggedstar, who had been blinded by his pride for his son, finally realizes the truth in Yellowfang's words. However, Brokentail kills Raggedstar and Yellowfang accompanies Brokentail to receive his nine lives. Later, Brightflower's newest litter goes missing, and Yellowfang finds the kits' bodies with Brokenstar. He convinces the Clan that Yellowfang killed them and he exiles her. Yellowfang wanders into ThunderClan territory and vows to stop Brokenstar. Detailed description :'''Yellowfang is a skinny, battle-scarred, grizzled, dark gray she-cat with wide-set, rheumy, bright orange eyes. She has a broad, flattened face, a snub nose, bony haunches, and long, dull, patchy, thick, and matted fur. Her ears are torn, and she has cracked, blackened, yellow teeth. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Yellowfang has killed: *Brokenstar (Physically and spiritually) Ceremonies Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages